Lords of Malibu
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Can a move to a new town keep a young man from his destiny? Of course not. MileyxOC
1. Welcome to Malibu

**Disclaimer: I don't know Hannah Montana, but I do own the OC **

**Chapter 1**

**As Michael sat in the backseat of his brother's car, all he could think about was what he was leaving behind as his brother moved him from St. Louis to Malibu. His friends and some of his family and of course, a really painful past. And a secret that nobody knew.**

"**This move should make you forget about all the bad things that happened to you," His brother Charles said.**

"**I don't want to forget," Michael said. " I have a reminder that is stuck in my mind until the day I die."**

"**Okay..." Charles said.**

**After a tense silence, Michael asked, "Are we there yet?"**

"**Yes," Charles asked.**

**As they pulled up to the house, Michael had to admit, his brother knew how to live in style. As they walked in he was amazed at the sheer size of the living room. As he was looking around the living room, his brother said, "Go upstairs to the first room on your right. That is your room. Start unpacking if you want to. I am going next door to bring our new neighbors over to meet you."**

"**Is there anything I should know about them?" Michael asked.**

"**He is a single father with 2 kids, Miley and Jackson, and the dad's name is Robby."**

"**All right, I'll go up to my room then." Michael said. His room upstairs was pretty close to the same size as the living room There was bed that was a Queen size, a 50 inch TV, with an XBOX 360, a Wii, and a Playstation 3. Michael put his suitcase at the foot of the bed and jumped on it himself. As he slowly closed his eyes...**

"**Hey, Mike!"**

**_Damn_, he thought. **

"**Come and me our new neighbors!" Charles yelled. **

_**Let's get this over with,**_** he thought. Michael took off his glasses and took his hair out of his ponytail and let his hair touch his shoulders and walked out to meet his 3 neighbors. He could have sworn that he has seen the girl Miley somewhere...**

**End Chapter 1**

**My second story! Getting better. Please be kind, read and respond.**


	2. A Truth Revealed

**Chapter 2**

**As Michael walked down the steps to meet his three new neighbors, he watched all three very carefully. The father, Robby, shook his hand. The son Jackson added a 'hey, man' and shook hands. The daughter Miley just stood there, blushed and muttered an 'how do you do'. While Charles and Robby talked, Michael noticed that Miley was stealing looks and blushing. After a brief conversation about what the town's major attractions, where the school was (he was starting Monday), Robby told Miley and Jackson to wait at home while he talked to Charles. Michael saw this as a chance to see what this town had to offer. Which left Charles and Robby to talk.**

"**So, how is Michael holding up?" Robby asked.**

"**Pretty good, all things considering." Charles said. **

" **Maybe a change of scenery is all he needs to get over what happened to him." Robby said.**

" **I still can't get over what happened to him." Charles began. "When he was three, saw his mother killed and the guy that did the job shot him in the head."Charles had to sit down.**

"**Look," Robby began. "He's a tough kid. He's a fighter. Plus he has you. There is no way nothing bad can happen to him."**

"**God, I hope so." Charles said. "I hope so."**


	3. Shopping and Detectives

**Chapter 3**

**An hour after meeting Charles and his little brother Michael, Miley and Jackson were walking through the mall looking for Oliver and Lilly. After awhile of silence, Jackson spoke to Miley. **

"**So, what do you think of or new neighbors, Miley?"**

"**They seem nice." Miley said. "But Michael didn't say one thing while were there."**

"**Honestly, I think he is hiding something." Jackson said. **

"**Oh, shut up." Miley said. " Just because he didn't say one thing you automatically assume that he is hiding something." **

"**Easy, little sis." Jackson said. "Ya know, the way you just came to his defense, I think you might have a thing for him."**

**Miley blushed. **

"**Aha!" Jackson proclaimed. "I was right, wasn't I?" **

"**What are you guys talking about?" Lilly asked as she and Oliver walked up to Miley and Jackson. **

"**Miley has a crush on our new neighbor's little brother." Jackson said. **

"**Jackson!"**

"**Really? What do they do?" Oliver asked. **

"**Well, the older brother Charles owns a few video game stores and the little brother Michael is our age." Miley said.**

"**So he is going to be going to school with us?" Oliver asked?**

"**Could be." Jackson said.**

"**So what does Michael look like?" Lily asked. **

"**That." Miley said pointing to Michael going into a video game store. **

"**Wow." Lily said pointing at Michael too. "He is cute!" **

"**Why is his hair that long?" Oliver asked. **

"**Who knows?" Jackson said.**

**Miley shot him a dirty look, and said, "Let's just do something, okay, guys?" **

**_Yep, they were talking about me_, Michael thought as he left the mall. As he was walking home he thought to himself, _That Miley girl is Hannah Montana._ One other thing that he didn't know was that 2 detectives were waiting for him at home. **

**A male and a female got out of the car and approached him and said, "Hello, Michael. I'm Detective Chris Meloni and this is my partner Mariska Hargitay, we are here to ask you a few questions about what happened to you and your mom 10 years ago."**


	4. A Friendly Visit

**Chapter 4**

"**Listen," Detective Hargitay began, "We've read your file and we want to help you."**

"**So let me get this straight," Michael began, "You two want to help me find my mom's killer? Please, you two probably don't have a brain between you. By know it is probably a Cold Case, meaning you won't look at it again unless you have to."**

"**Look," Detective Meloni said, "We are here trying to solve a homicide. Now you are going to cooperate-"**

"**Let me stop you right there," Michael interrupted. "First of all, I am not a suspect, and I can't be a suspect. I was three when my mom was killed and I saw it happen before my eyes!" Michael, feeling himself becoming very angry, decided to retreat to his room.**

"**We're just trying to-"**

"**Kiss off!" Michael said slamming the door. He proceeded to run to his room but before he opened the door, he heard someone moving around in his room. He slowly pulled out his hidden combat knife and entered the room. He saw the figure and pounced on it. Then he realized who it was.**

"**Jesus, Mike are you trying to kill somebody!?" said the female's voice.**

"**God, Melody! How the hell you know that I moved to Malibu!" Michael said hugging her.**

"**Dude, we are like brother and sister. We can practically read each other minds. Plus, someone has to keep an eye on you."**

"**So you are coming to school with me tomorrow, right?" Michael asked. **

"**Yep, the Druid made me have all the same classes as you. So, use your powers yet?"**

"**Didn't see the need to, but these 2 detectives made me so mad-" **

"**That you almost did." Melody finished. "I saw. So, what about your new neighbor, Hannah Montana?"**

"**Her street name is Miley. She thinks that a wig is enough to fool everyone."**

"**That doesn't 100 work all the time." Melody says. "So summer's about to end. What mischief do you want to get in?" **

"**I want to mess up the female's detective house." Michael said.**

"**Say no more. I know exactly what you want to do." Melody said grinning. **


	5. Breaking In

_Author's Note: Look, I really value your opinions. So please review! Also check out my other stories._

**Chapter 5**

**7:00 PM**

"**Look," Michael told Melody in his room, "If we are going to do this, let's plan this carefully. Keep in mind that we are going to trash a cop's house. Let's do this in a way so that can't connect this to me."**

"**You?" Melody asked curious.**

"**Keep in mind they don't know you," Michael said, "But they know me. 10 to 1 chances they are going to ask me where I was when this went down."**

"**Whatever, dude." Melody said. "Don't worry, Mike. This is just going to be a quick hit and run move. In and out."**

"**Knowing you, you're gonna want to do something else." Michael said. **

"**I am-"**

**KNOCK -KNOCK-KNOCK**

"**Who are those 4 kids at your door?" Melody asked.**

**Michael looked out his window and saw Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Jackson at his door.**

"**This is going to contemplate things," Michael said. **

"**What do they want?" Melody asked.**

"**I'll go see." Michael said. **

"**Change first!" Melody hissed.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because you look like you are going to commit a felony!" Melody said.**

"**Oh." Michael said looking stupid. He put on a white T-shirt. And took his hair out of it's ponytail and whispered to Melody, "Be quiet while I talk to them."**

"**Okay," said Melody with a look that she was going to do everything but.**

"**Hi, you guys." Michael said. A second later there was a boom that Michael heard from his room.**

"**Hey," Miley said. "We were heading down to the beach, and I wanted to see-" CRASH- "if you wanted to go with us."**

"**No thank you." Michael said, looking back to his room. "I am kind of tired so I am just going to stay around here."**

"**Okay, maybe some other time," Miley said. While they were leaving, Michael noticed that Jackson was shooting him some dirty looks. Not wanting to look intimidated, Michael stepped right up to Jackson and said to him, "Do you have a problem with me?"**

**Jackson, along with Miley, Lily, and Oliver seemed to be somewhat shocked at this statement. **

"**W-What would make you think that?" Jackson said.**

"**Ever since I moved out here, I noticed that out of you four, you seem to be the only one with the problem with me."**

"**I just wanted to know the real reason that you moved out here." Jackson said.**

"**Because Jackson, my brother wanted me out here, not that it is any of your business."**

"**Jackson!" Robby yelled from across the street.**

"**Coming Dad!" Jackson yelled back. Miley and the rest of her friends were already across the street. Jackson gave Michael one last look and as he turned to leave, a water balloon hot him in the back.**

"**That is it." Michael said and went up to his room to confront Melody. She was laying on his bed looking at TV when he came in. **

"**How did it go?" she asked innocently.**

"**You should know." Michael said, anger in his voice. **

"**Oh, that." Melody said softly.**

"**Look, keep your cool until we get ready to go do this okay?" Michael said. **

"**Yes, sir!" Melody said giving him a military salute.**

**_This is going to be a long night_, Michael thought.**

**Later that night...**

**They were outside of the female detective house looking at it trying to see what they can do.**

"**Well?" Melody said. **

"**I can't believe you actually defaced her house by painting Female Dog (the swear for Female dog) on her garage door." Michael said. **

"**I wonder what is in her house.." Melody said. **

"**NO." Michael said. "We are not going in -" Michael looked up and Melody was trying to jimmy the lock open.**

**Melody looked back and saw Michael mouthing the words "Get back here" to her. But it was to late. She had the door open and was inside. Michael looked around to make sure no one was coming and followed her. **

**Melody looked around the kitchen and made her way to the living room which was made of 2 couches, a table, some plants and a big screen TV. Melody saw that the table had a file with Michael's full name on it so she picked it up. Michael looked over her shoulder as she read the file's main page.**

_**September 29 **_

_**The subject Michael Christopher Harris has just moved into his brother's home in Malibu CA. After our talks with the neighbor and his son didn't give us any information, we tried to talk with the subject himself. That also didn't give us any information. He seemed the most uncooperative out of all the subjects we talked to. We might have to bring him in for questioning next time.**_

"**That explains why Jackson keeps giving me the evil eye." Michael said.**

"**This woman really is a tramp." Melody said with anger in her voice. "Now what?"**

"**Let's just go." Michael said. Then they heard a car pull up and four doors shut. A woman said, "Hey, Mariska, what is that on your garage door?" **

"**Out back door." Michael whispered. As they moved out the back door, they watched as Mariska and her friends noticed the word painted on her door.**

"**Let's get out of here before they notice us." Melody said.**

"**Yeah, and back to my house." Michael said as they ran from her house.**


	6. Frightmare

_**Author's Note: This chapter will partly be a dream chapter. Michael dreams about the day that changed his life forever.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Michael laid on his bed while Melody was in the bathroom. He slowly drifted off to sleep and was having a dream...**

**Michael was standing in front of a yellow house with a black roof. He then saw a slender woman with blond hair sitting on a sheet with a child no older than 3 years old. Michael thought that the child and the woman looked very familiar.**

"**Are you having a good time, Michael?" the woman said. The toddler just looked up at her.**

**Michael eyes grew wide. "No." He said. "This can't be happening. I gotta do-"**

**Michael turned around and saw a black car sitting at the end of the street. Michael knew what was about to happen. **

"**Hey!" Michael yelled at the woman and her child. They didn't even seem to notice him. He kept yelling and trying to get their attention. All of a sudden, the black car was driving really slow up the street. It came to a stop in front of them and the windows rolled down...**

"**Michael?" Melody said putting a hand on his forehead.**

**Michael bolted up and looked around and saw Melody standing there with a concerned look on her face. **

"**What's wrong?" she said, kneeling by his bed. **

"**I saw it happen." Michael said. " I saw the black car roll down its windows and..."**

"**Shh, do not think about that now." Melody said. Michael looked away as tears filled his eyes.**

**Melody patted his back and said, "You are going to be all right, you are a strong guy, and cute too."**

"**What?" Michael said. **

"**Nothing, nothing." Melody said, blushing. "Let's get some sleep, we have to be at school early tomorrow to find our classes."**

"**W-Wait," Michael began. "You're gonna sleep here?"**

"**Yeah, the boss said I have to keep an eye on you, even if that means sleeping in the same room." **

"**Yeah," Michael said. "You're right. Now that leaves the question. Who gets the bed?" **

"**Isn't your brother coming home?" Melody asked?**

"**Nope." Michael said.**

"**Let's just split it, I'm tired." Melody said. "I'm sleeping in my clothes anyway." **

"**Fine with me," Michael said. "You sleep on top of the covers, and I will sleep underneath."**

"**Are you sure you okay?" Melody asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine." Michael said. He then laid back down and went to sleep.**

"**Someday, Michael, I'll tell you my real feelings." Melody said as she lay next to him and drifted off to sleep. **

**Little did Melody know, Michael heard what she said.**


	7. Dragon Time!

_**Author's Note: Ah, the first day of school, heaven for some, hell for the rest of us. One more thing, Michael doesn't stay at school all day because he has early release. Early release is when you have so many good grades that you don't stay at school all day. Also, Michael's first day of school isn't going to be an uneventful one. Read and see what I mean.**_

**Chapter 7**

**Michael felt a vibration underneath his pillow. It was his brother calling him to make sure that he was up.**

"**Hello." Michael said sleepily. **

"**Hey Mike," Charles said, "I was just calling to make sure that you are up ready for school."**

"**Yes." Michael said.**

"**Good," Charles said. "I'll see you when I get home, bye."**

**Michael looked over at Melody who was still sleeping on the other side of the bed. He took this opportunity to take a shower, get dressed, grab his backpack and his schedule which was mailed to him. He went back into his room and woke Melody up. He decided that there was only one way to wake her up.**

"**Melody!" Michael yelled into her ear. That caused her to roll over off the bed and onto the floor. Melody looked up to see Michael laughing at her. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, which missed.**

"**Glad to see you're up," Michael said putting the pillow back on the bed. **

"**Any reason why you yelled in my ear?" Melody asked.**

"**It's time to get up and go to school. Knowing you, that was probably the only way to get you up," Michael said,throwing her backpack to her. "Let's go."**

"**It would be quicker if we flew there," Melody said. **

"**In broad daylight? I don't think so." Michael shot back.**

"**Come on, you could transform on the back yard where no one can see you," Melody said. **

**Michael looked at Melody as she gave him a sad, puppy look. After a while he said, "Come on, but I am not doing this on the way home."**

"**All right," she said as they went into his back yard.**

**Michael took his hair out of his ponytail, and handed her his glasses and stood in the middle of the yard. "Can't believe I let you talk me into this." Michael said under his breath.**

"**Hurry up or we will be late for school!" Melody yelled.**

**Michael stood there for a moment. Then there was a bright flash, and Michael transformed a 50 foot white dragon appeared.**

"**Come on, let's go before someone sees!" Michael hissed at Melody. **

"**Alright, chill!" Melody said as she grabbed both of their backpacks. She hopped on his back and they took off.**

**Meanwhile, at the Stewart house...**

"**What was that flash?" Miley asked Jackson as they walked outside.**

"**Man, I knew that kid was weird." Jackson said.**

**Miley hit him in the arm. "He didn't cause that, and you know it!"**

**Jackson rubbed his arm and said, "Man, you sure do stick up for your boyfriend, Miley."**

**Miley blush and said, "Come on or we will miss the bus!"**

**Miley was walking in the hallway and spotted Oliver and Lily standing by her locker. **

"**Hey guys," Miley said. **

"**Hey, Miley," Lily said, "guess who goes here," Lily said in a sing song voice.**

"**Who?" Miley asked kind of worried. Lily pointed behind her. Then Miley blushed and looked away as she saw Michael and a girl who's hair looked like it was in a windstorm. Miley wondered why that girl was following him so close. **

"**Hey, Michael," Melody said. "That is your neighbor and her friends, right ?" **

**Michael looked up and saw Miley, Oliver, and Lily stealing glances at them.**

"**Yep," he said, "and we have first period with them." **

"**How do you know?" Melody asked. Michael gave her a look.**

"**Oh," she said.**

"**Our class is right here, R108," Michael said.**

"**What class is this?" Melody asked.**

"**Creative Writing." Michael said as they took their seats.**

**Miley and Lily entered their Creative Writing class and as Miley sat in her seat, with Lily to the front of her, she looked to her right and saw Michael just staring at the board. Miley, tapped Lily on the shoulder.**

"**Yeah?" Lily said.**

"**He's sitting right next to me!" Miley hissed.**

"**Who, your cute neighbor?" Lily said.**

"**Yes," Miley said, "and can you keep it down?"**

"**I can hear you two." Michael said. With that, Miley's face turned bright read and she turned and faced the board for what to her was going to be an uncomfortable hour.**

_**Later that day at lunch...**_

**Miley, Lily, and Oliver were sitting at a lunch table talking when Michael came in with his backpack. He walked to the lunch line grabbed something, and turned around to see Oliver motioning to sit down with them.**

"**So, how's Malibu treating you Michael?" Oliver asked.**

"**Pretty good. I want to head down to the beach after school, though." Michael said. He proceeded to throw his trash away and came back to the table. **

"**So, what class go you have next?" Lily asked.**

" **I don't." Michael said. "I am going home."**

"**You're skipping!?" Oliver yelled.**

"**No. I have early release and I don't have to stay at school all day." Michael said. And with that statement, he took his leave.**

_**Later...**_

**Michael was walking home by himself because Melody was already at his house waiting for him, when he noticed that someone was following him. He walked into an alley, and waited for the person to follow. **

"**What the-" The man said before he was swallowed by a 50 foot white dragon.**

"**Maybe that will teach you to mess around with a powerful being like me." Michael said.**

**As he was walking out of the alley, he noticed that those two same detectives were following him again...**

"**Maybe this would be a good time to question him," Maritska said.**

"**No, let's just follow him." Chris said.**

_**That's right,**_** Michael thought, ****_keep following me, because I have something for you two._**


	8. Breaking Down

_**Author's Note: So, as Michael was walking home, he ran into those detectives again. What will he do? You'll see.**_

**Chapter 8**

**Michael got to his front door and he heard 2 front doors slam behind him. Then he turned around and sat on the porch as the 2 detectives approached him. **

"**Hey there, Michael." Chris said. "We just want to ask you some questions." **

"**What do you two want now?" Michael asked.**

"**Did you vandalize my house?" Maritska asked.**

"**No." Michael said. Keep in mind, that he is technically telling the truth. Melody was the one who did the deed.**

"**Do you mind that we look around the house?" Chris asked.**

"**See, that's a problem." Michael said. "First of all, this isn't my house. It's my brother's. Second, you need a warrant to search my house or permission. Both of which you don't have. So, go back to your station and get a warrant if you want to go into my house so bad."**

"**We'll do that." Chris said. And with that, they got into their car and drove off.**

"**Now what?" Michael said as he felt his phone vibrate. His brother sent him a text message saying that Robby wanted him to come over there until the rest of the kids got out of school. As he stepped on Robby's porch, he got a text message from Melody, saying that she was meeting with the druids across town. So it was him and Robby for a few hours.**

"**Hey, Michael how you been?" Robby asked as he opened the door. **

"**Fine, did Charles ask you to watch me until he got home?" Michael asked.**

"**Yes he did." Robby said. "So, how does it feel knowing that you don't have to stay at school all day?"**

"**Feels good." Michael said. "Although I am going to get bored real quick."**

"**Yeah," Robby said. "Listen, between you and me, I think that Miley has a little crush on you."**

"**Really?" Michael yelped. "How do you know?"**

"**Every time your name is mentioned, she blushes really bad." Robby said.**

"**Changing the subject," Michael said, "is there anything you want me to do?"**

"**As a matter of fact," Robby began, "there is. I want you to stay here while me and Jackson go out for a little while." **

"**Sure, Robby." Michael said. "No problem."**

**A few hours later... **

"**All I am saying is that it is really easy to tell that you like him Miley." Lily said.**

"**What makes you think that I like him? Miley said. **

"**The fact that your face gets red like a tomato whenever some one mentions him, or in Creative Writing that when he asked you a question, you babbled like an idiot?" Lily responded.**

"**I did not!" Miley said opening the door and stepping into the living room. "Okay, I admit that he is kind of hot, okay?"**

**Lily was pointing behind her. Miley turned around and saw Michael waving at them with a grin on his face. **

**Miley, shielding her face, asked Lily, "Do you think he heard me?"**

"**Oh, yeah." Lily said. "I think that it is best if I go now."**

"**What am I supposed to do with him?" Miley whispered. **

"**He's a cute guy, you figure it out," Lily said, walking out the door, leaving Michael and Miley alone. The silence was broken by Robby coming down stairs.**

"**Hey, Miley. Just got to step out for a bit. Keep Michael company while I am gone." Robby said.**

"**S-S-Sure, Dad." Miley said.**

"**How was school?" Michael asked.**

"**F-Fine." Miley said. **

"**So, what do you want to do?" Michael said. **

"**Do you want to watch some TV with me?" Miley asked.**

"**Sure," Michael said.**

**As they were watching TV, Michael said, "I have seen some pictures of your, mom she was beautiful." **

"**Thanks," Miley said. "That's sweet of you."**

"**Robby is a good guy and a good father. My dad didn't even bother to come around even when my mom died."**

"**How did your mom die?" Miley asked. As soon as she asked that, Michael got up from the couch and walked to the back door. Miley just stared as he lowered his head slightly, and a single tear fell from his eye.**

"**The memory is just too painful to repeat what happened." Michael said, turning to Miley. "You know, in my eyes, you really are a lucky girl, Miley."**

"**How?" Miley asked.**

"**You have a father who loves you, and brother who seems nice who is there for you. My brother is either gone who is too tired to talk to me half of the time. You also have friends who are there for you no matter what. I'm really am jealous of you." **

**Michael was on the verge of tears when Miley got up and came over to him. She gave him a tight hug.**

"**I am so sorry, Michael, I had know idea." Miley said.**

"**I-I am going home, I'll see you tomorrow." Michael said. He walked out the front door pass Jackson.**

"**What is wrong with him?" Jackson asked Miley.**

"**Jackson, really, lay off of him." Miley said.**

"**Why?" Jackson said. "Your 'boyfriend' can't take a little criticism, can he?"**

"**Jackson, I am warning you..." Miley began.**

"**He's a crybaby, isn't he?" Jackson taunted.**

"**Jackson!" Robby said. Jackson turned around and saw Robby and Charles standing there.**

"**H-Hi," Jackson stuttered. **

"**Room, Jackson," Robby said. Jackson ran up the stairs, tripping along the way.**

"**Dad, you know what happened to him?" Miley said. Robby turned to Charles who whispered in his ear.**

"**It would be better if you heard his story from Michael instead of us," Charles said.**

"**Where did he go?" Miley asked. **

"**Down to the beach." Charles said.**

**Miley looked at Robby and he said, "Be back, quick because it is dark." Robby said. **

**Miley nodded and headed out the door.**

**Little did she know the horror of the tale she was going to hear from Michael.**


	9. Enemy Revealed

_**Author's Note: Vevo369, thanks for your review. This chapter might be a short one. Basically, this chapter is about Melody's brief meeting with the druids, and the main enemy is announced. **_

**Chapter 9**

**Melody walked into the restaurant and looked around for her contact. She walked to the counter and looked at the menu. **

"**What will it be, sweetheart?" the man behind the counter said.**

"**Nothing for now, I'm waiting on someone." Melody said. As a man came in and sat down by her,**

**her wristband vibrated.**

"**Melody." the man said.**

"**Hello, Randy." Melody said.**

"**Where's Michael?" Randy asked.**

"**At home, I guess." Melody said.**

"**At home!?" Randy yelled. "You're supposed to be watching him!" **

"**Look, I am not his keeper. I am here to help him slay this demon. Speaking of which, what do you have on him?"**

**Randy handed her a dossier. **

"**This is Gonn." Randy said. "He has his goons running all around Malibu, causing all types of trouble. From loitering to murder, he's done it all. We have word that he sending his goons after a famous singer."**

"**Who?" Melody asked. **

"**Here she is," Randy said.**

**Melody looked at the picture and said, "I'll go tell Michael what's going down then."**

**Randy said as she left, "Be careful, that guy is dangerous."**

**Melody walked towards Michael's house and said to herself, "Who is Hannah Montana anyway?"**

_**Author's Note: Ah, a plot twist. Miley/Hannah has some goons after her, will they make an attempt while she is talking to Michael? Read next chapter and find out.**_


	10. In the Mix

_**Author's Note: Miley went looking for Michael to tell her what really happened to him. She had no idea what he was going to tell her. Read and review.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Miley was walking down the beach in an attempt to find Michael. She knew something was up when he broke down at the mention of his mom. She hoped that he would be man enough to tell her. As she rounded a corner she saw him sitting on a rock looking at a picture. **

"**Hello, Miley." Michael said.**

"**How did you know it was me?" Miley asked.**

"**Who else besides me would be out here in the evening?" Michael said.**

**Miley sat down next to him and said, "Michael, I really want to know what happened to your mother."**

"**Robby knows, ask him." Michael said.**

"**I want to hear it from you." Miley said.**

**Michael took a deep breath, and said, "Okay, here is what happened. When I was 3 years old, my mom and I were out on our front lawn. It was a few days after my birthday, I was playing and she was tending to the yard. I noticed a black car coming up the street slowly, and the window rolled down. My mom must have known what was going to happen because she ran up and grabbed me. Soon after there was gunfire. The next thing I knew my mom was on the ground and I was losing consciousness. When I woke up at a hospital, I overheard my uncle and one doctor saying that if they removed the bullet from my brain, it would leave me handicapped for the rest of my life. Also if the bullet remained in my skull, it would eventually kill me. That's why I wear my hair down all the time. To hide the scar of the bullet in my brain."**

**Miley had an utter look of shock on her face. She couldn't believe that someone would kill a mother and try to kill a baby. **

"**This is her." Michael said handing her the picture to Miley. **

"**She is beautiful." Miley said.**

"**Yeah, so now you know." Michael got up to leave, but Miley stopped him.**

"**Do you know a lot about me?" Miley asked.**

"**Yeah, you're Hannah Montana." Michael said.**

**Miley was shocked. _How did he know?_ "How did you know?"**

"**You look just like her!" Michael said.**

**Miley thought about it, and said, "Yeah, it was obvious."**

**Michael laughed. It was good to be laughing again. **

"**Do you want me to walk you home?" Michael asked.**

"**Yeah, that would be fine." Miley said.**

"**Seeing as how you know that I am Hannah Montana, do you want to go out with her sometime?" Miley asked.**

**Absolutely dumbfounded Michael said, "Yeah, sure." **

"**Good. I'll have someone pick you up at 8:00 Saturday," Miley said as they arrived at her front door. **

"**All right, I'll see you then, if not sooner." Michael said and he turned and walked to his house. Before he left, Miley gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside. Stunned, Michael walked home. He went inside and Charles came up to him. **

"**You're smiling, is everything all right?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, everything is alright." Michael said, still smiling.**

"**What happened?" Charles asked.**

"**I have a date with Hannah Montana." Michael said.**

"**You what!?" Charles yelled in disbelief.**

"**I have a date with Hannah Montana on Saturday." Michael said.**

"**Man, can you pull some unbelievable things off." Charles said.**

"**Don't you know it?" Michael said as he went up the stairs to his room.**

**He opened the door and saw Melody sitting there. **

"**What do you have?" Michael asked.**

"**A villain named Gonn is sending goons after a singer." Melody said. **

"**Who?" Michael asked.**

"**Hannah Montana." Melody said.**

**Michael yelled, "What!?" **

"**What's wrong?" Melody asked.**

"**I sort of have a ... date with her." Michael mumbled.**

**Melody looked at him and said, "Well, I am just going to have to go with you."**

"**Three's a crowd." Michael said **

"**Well, find me a date." Melody said.**

"**I know a guy." Michael said. He had the perfect way and place to get Jackson back.**

_**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I hope you like it. Also, read my Alex Mack story. Read them and review. **_


	11. First Date

_**Author's Note: After a little sweet talking, and 50, Michael was able to successfully con Jackson into dating Melody. Michael won't hear the end of this, I tell you. Also, Miley is going to be referred to as Hannah in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 11**

**SATURDAY 5:50 PM**

**Michael was upstairs ironing his clothes for his now double date with Hannah/Miley and Jackson. Melody was already there. Her hair in a ponytail, and she was wearing a dress. Michael could tell she was uncomfortable.**

"**Ugh. Why do I have to wear a dress?" Melody complained.**

"**It's a formal affair. No jeans allowed." Michael said, still ironing his clothes.**

"**These shoes are uncomfortable," Melody said, tugging at her heels.**

"**Look, they are going to be here in at least 10 minutes. Can you not complain until then?" Michael asked.**

"**Whatever." Melody said.**

"**Look, I'm going to get dressed. Stay here." Michael said.**

"**Were are we going, anyway?" Melody asked.**

"**To eat at a fancy restaurant in Hollywood." Michael said from the bathroom.**

"**What about those detectives that were harassing you?" Melody asked.**

"**Out of sight, out of mind." Michael responded. **

**A horn honked as they were talking. The moment was upon them. **

**Michael stepped out the bathroom and asked, "How do I look?"**

"**Like you're dating a pop singer." Melody said.**

"**Thank you. I try to do my best." Michael said.**

**He opened the door to see Charles talking to the limo driver and one of Hannah's bodyguards.**

"**They are waiting outside for you," Charles said to Michael.**

**Michael stepped outside, hopping, praying this date would go well.**

"**Wow! Swanky!" Jackson said as they pulled up to the restaurant.**

"**I'm going to get you for this." Melody hissed at Michael said.**

"**Yes, sir." Michael said jokingly.**

"**Man, paparazzi is out in force." Hannah said.**

"**All right, watch yourselves. Paparazzi can be really fierce when they want to." One of Hannah's bodyguard's said.**

"**Ready?" Hannah said.**

**Everyone nodded. As soon as they stepped out of the limo, they were met with flashing cameras from the paparazzi and a barrage of questions. Most were directed at Michael and Hannah.**

"**Inside!" Michael yelled.**

**They all rushed in the restaurant, and of course, the paparazzi was stuck outside.**

"**That was something." Melody said.**

"**Yeah. Jackson, Michael. Find our table while Melody and I go to the ladies room." Hannah said.**

"**Okay, sure." Michael said.**

"**Look, what are your intentions with Michael?" Melody asked.**

"**What do you mean?" Hannah asked.**

"**Let me tell you something. He might look like he has it together, but really, he has a lot of demons." Melody said.**

"**He's already told me what happened to his mom." Hannah said. **

"**He has?" Melody asked.**

"**Yeah, he did. I'm amazed he was able to put it out of his mind this long." Hannah said.**

"**Let me tell you something," Melody began, "he's a really good guy, just messed up in his mind. Seeing your mom killed before your very eyes would mess up any guy. Let alone a 3 year old."**

"**Do you really think he likes me, Melody?" Hannah asked.**

"**Yeah, I do. He and I are thick as thieves." Melody said. **

"**What do you think of Jackson?" Hannah asked. **

"**He's alright." Melody said. "What do you think of Michael?"**

"**It's nice to know that I can have a relationship when he knows both sides of me, Miley and Hannah Montana." Hannah said.**

"**Good, cause I'll hurt you if you break his heart." Melody joked, kind of serious.**

"**Alright." Hannah laughed.**

**Jackson and Michael sat at the table in utter silence. Michael just starred at Jackson while Jackson was unsure of Michael's actions.**

"**Look, man, I acted like a jerk to you. If you want to kick my butt, I understand." Jackson said.**

"**I hold no hostilities towards you. I know that you had your sister's best intentions in mind." Michael said. "I really like her, and I'm not going to hurt her."**

"**If you don't mind me asking, why did you go running to the beach a few days ago?" Jackson asked.**

**Michael, feeling painful memories coming back, rose from the table and walked out onto the restaurant balcony.**

**_Smooth move, Jackson,_ he thought. He looked up to see Melody and Hannah come back.**

"**Where's Michael?" Hannah asked.**

**Jackson pointed to the balcony where Michael went. **

"**What did you do?" Melody asked. **

"**Nothing! I just asked why he ran out of our house a few days ago!" Jackson said.**

"**Jackson." Hannah said shaking her head. She walked out to the balcony to join them.**

"**What did I do?" Jackson asked.**

"**You hit a nerve. That's what." Melody said.**

**Michael just stood at the balcony, looking at the sea. _Mom would have loved this_, he thought. He fought back tears because he heard someone behind him.**

"**Hey," Hannah said. "I'm sorry about Jackson. He can be an idiot sometimes."**

"**Don't be." Michael said as Hannah stood next to him.**

"**My mom told me that 'True love can stand to even the most dangerous obstacles.'" Michael said. **

"**Your mom would be proud of you." Hannah said. **

"**As would yours." Michael said.**

"**We better get back to our table." Hannah said. **

"**Yeah, but there is something I have to do first." Michael said.**

"**What would that be?" Hannah asked.**

"**This." Michael said as he pulled Hannah in for a deep kiss. **

**Hannah pulled away breathless and said. "Wow."**

"**Ready? Ms. Montana?" Michael asked.**

"**Y-Yeah." Hannah said as she composed herself.**

**Taking her arm, Michael escorted Hannah back into the restaurant, and to the table where a curious Melody and Jackson waited.**

_**Author's Note: Man, was that something. Trust me. Chapter 12 is going to be something else too. As always read and review.**_


	12. Kiss and Tell

_**Author's Note: Did you ever get the felling that something is about to happen? Read and review.**_

**Chapter 12**

**Ah, Sunday. These are the days that even the villains relax. So do the heroes. Speaking of heroes, Michael was watching TV with Jackson and Robby at their house. Miley/Hannah was on a talk show promoting her music. Melody was having another meeting with Randy. Pretty much, Michael had nothing to do. Jackson and Michael were sitting on the couch watching Hannah and the host talk.**

"**So, Hannah, what's been going on with you personally?" the host asked.**

"**Oh, nothing really." Hannah said.**

"**Really?" the host said slyly. That is when Michael got that 'Dude, get to your house' feeling. _Did someone see us kissing?_ Michael asked himself. Michael started to inch towards the door.**

"**Yeah, why?" Hannah asked, looking worried.**

"**We have a video that proves otherwise. Roll it." the host said.**

**_That's my cue to leave_, Michael thought. **

**Jackson and Robby then saw Michael pull Hannah in for a deep kiss, on live air no less.**

**Robby jumped up. Jackson said, "So that's what they were doing on that balcony." **

"**Michael!" Robby yelled. He just saw his door close. **

"**Dad? Where are you going?" Jackson asked.**

"**I'm going next door to talk to Charles. Oh, and to kill Michael." Robby said.**

"**God help him." Jackson said.**

**Michael ran in his house and slammed the door. He then proceeded to lock it. He took a deep breath as Charles walked up to him. **

"**Hey, Lover Boy." Charles joked. _Yep, he saw it too,_ Michael thought.**

"**That is not funny." Michael said.**

"**You know the paparazzi is going to be down your throat now." Charles said. **

"**I know! I need some time to think." Michael said heading up to his room.**

**Michael threw himself on his bed. _I don't regret kissing her, _Michael thought. _She's beautiful, and I acted on impulse. God, school is going to be hell. _**

**Soon, his phone vibrated. It was Melody. **

"**Hello, Melody." Michael said.**

"**Hello, Lover Boy." Melody teased. _Yep, she saw it too,_ Michael thought.**

"**Randy's mad, isn't he?" Michael asked.**

"**Surprisingly, no. He figures this will make you want to watch her harder." Melody said. "I'll call you back."**

**_Man, this Sunday is going to be the end of me_, Michael thought. He then heard a knock at the front door. He peeked outside and saw Charles let Robby in. **

"**You saw?" Charles asked. **

**Robby nodded. **

"**Look, he's a good kid. Plus, you know him." Charles said. "Also, you might want to stay awhile, because the paparazzi is here."**

**Robby looked out and saw loads of cars and numerous people standing out on the lawn. **

"**God, those people are vultures." Robby said. "Looks like I am going to stay here a while."**

"**This Sunday is going to be the end of me." Michael said. His phone rang again. This time it was Hannah.**

"**Hello." Michael said.**

"**I'm so sorry, I had no idea they were going to show that!" Hannah said.**

"**Look, I don't regret kissing you. I mean, I like you a lot." Michael said.**

"**You do?" Hannah said.**

"**Yes, I do." Michael said.**

"**Thanks to the paparazzi, I'm trapped in my house." Michael said.**

"**I guess I'll see you at school, then." Hannah said.**

"**Alright. Bye." Michael said.**

"**Bye." Hannah said.**


	13. Atonement

_**Author's Note: This chapter might be short. Also, the story is coming to an end real soon. Read and Review.**_

**Chapter 13 **

**Miley walked up to her door. She unlocked it and walked in. Jackson was still sitting on the couch when she walked in.**

"**Well, if it isn't Miss Kiss and Tell." Jackson joked.**

**Miley blushed and said, "Shut up. Where's dad?"**

"**At your boyfriend's house." Jackson said. "After he saw Michael kiss you, Michael ran back to his house, and Dad went after him."**

"**Man, I'm going to sleep." Miley said going to her room. When Miley got to her room, she put on her pajamas and threw herself on her bed. Her mind went immediately to the kiss from Saturday. **_**I had no idea that Michael was going to kiss me,**_** Miley thought. **_**These are the times that I wished that mom was here. I am so confused.**_

**Miley was jerked from her thoughts when she heard a rock against her window. She got up and looked out and saw Michael standing there. **

"**Look, I just wanted to tell you that..." Michael began.**

"**Tell me what?" Miley said. **

"**That I really like you a lot." Michael said, his face turning red like a tomato. **

"**I really like you a lot too." Miley said. "You want to come up?"**

"**No. Robby still kind of sore at me for kissing you. So I'll see you tomorrow." Michael said waving.**

"**Bye." Miley said. She turned to walk into her room. Michael left too. Little did they know that Gonn was watching.**

"**Tomorrow will be your Judgement Day kiddies." Gonn hissed. **

_**Author's Note: Okay. Sorry if that chapter was short. The next chapter will be the climax. By climax, I mean something big is going to happen. Read and review.**_


	14. A Hero Falls

_**Author's Note: Okay, now in this chapter, things hit the fan. Also, the story ends in a few chapters. Also, I already have the sequel in mind. Read and review. **_

Chapter 14

Miley was standing at her locker still thinking about the kiss from Saturday. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Lily walking up to her.

"So?" Lily said.

"So what?" Miley said back.

"Miley, there isn't anybody here that doesn't know what happened. A lot of people saw that kiss. I'm still can't believe that you didn't tell me about it." Lily said.

"I don't have to tell you everything. Besides, I was caught off guard." Miley said.

"So, was Michael a good kisser?" Lily asked shyly.

Miley blushed a deep red, looked at Lily, and said, "Yes."

"Awesome!" Lily proclaimed. Miley then noticed Charles walking up to her.

"Hey Miley do you know where the office is?" Charles asked.

"Why? Michael isn't coming to school today?" Miley asked.

"No. The paparazzi is a real problem at our house. I barely got here myself. I just can't risk him getting hurt, so I left him at home." Charles said.

"Right there." Miley said pointing behind him.

"Thanks." Charles said walking off.

"Let's get to class before we're late." Miley said.

AT MICHAEL'S HOUSE...

Michael was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Miley, and his mind went back to the kiss on Saturday. As he was about to go to sleep, his phone rang. He picked it up to hear a frantic Melody on the other end.

"Oh my god, Michael!" Melody screamed.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Michael asked.

"It's Gonn. He's here!" Melody screamed. "He set off an explosion!"

"Calm down. I'm on my way." Michael said. He proceeded to transform and head out to the high school. When he got there, he ran up to the group of kids that were standing outside and found Melody.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"We were sitting in Creative Writing, when out of nowhere, we heard a big BOOM! Then, the school was evacuated!" Melody screamed.

"Where's Miley?" Michael asked.

"Still inside." Melody said.

Michael looked at the smoke coming from the school, and then proceeded to run inside. He ran to his Creative Writing class and saw Miley lying on the floor unconscious, with Gonn walking up to her.

"Don't you touch her, you bastard!" Michael screamed.

"Now, now. You'll get your turn. After I kill her, I'll kill you too." Gonn said.

"I send you to hell myself!" Michael screamed. He charged Gonn knocking him to the wall, stunning him. Michael then went to check on Miley.

"Miley! Miley! Come on, baby. Wake up!" Michael cried. He then noticed Gonn had came to his senses. Michael laid Miley down and then charged at Gonn again. Miley regained consciousness long enough to see Gonn stab Michael in the chest. Miley then fell unconscious again.

_**Author's Note: Now we are getting closer to the end. Read the next chapter and see what happens.**_


	15. Gone But Not Forgotten

_**Author's Note: After the events of the last chapter, Miley was rushed to the hospital. As she was sleep, she had a dream. First part of this chapter is that dream. Read and review**_.

"_**To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die". **_

**THOMAS CAMPBELL, **_**Hallowed Ground**_

**Chapter 15**

**Miley was sitting on a bench in a field just staring at the flowers blowing in the wind. She let out a deep sigh as Michael approached her, wearing a white suit. **

"**What's with the suit?" Miley asked. **

"**Seeing as how I'm your guardian angel, I figured I might as well dress the part." Michael said, sitting next to her.**

**Miley rested her head on his shoulder, and said, "You know, I haven't felt this way about anyone before."**

"**Meaning what?" Michael asked.**

"**I love you." Miley said.**

"**I love you too, Miley Stewart." Michael said.**

**Back in the hospital, Miley was laying on her bed. Robby was at her bedside while Charles stared out the window. As Miley stirred, she noticed the look on both their faces.**

"**What happened?" Miley asked weakly.**

"**There was an explosion at school. You were knocked out. Thank god you are all right." Robby said.**

**Miley looked around and asked, "Where Michael? Is he all right?" **

**Robby looked at Charles, who started to tear up. Robby said, "Sweety, I don't know how to tell you this..."**

"**Tell me what?" Miley said looking worried.**

**Robby took a deep breath, a single tear fell from is eye, and he said, "Michael died trying to save you."**

**Miley couldn't believe it. Michael, the one guy who she truly loved, died trying to protect her. Feeling tears coming, Miley threw herself into her father's chest and started to cry. Robby patted her back and said, "Don't worry darling, everything is going to be all right."**

_**Author's Note: As we see things unravel, a rising hero falls. Michael sacrificed his life for Miley's. Or did he? Last chapter is up next. Read and review.**_


	16. The End?

_**Author's Note: All right this is the last chapter. Things are being set up for Lords of Malibu 2. This might be short. Read and review.**_

**Chapter 16**

_**When a hero falls, there is no one that can't feel it when it happens. It is like a massive earthquake. When is the ultimate sacrifice worth it?**_ _**To be honest, it sometimes isn't. When a hero falls, it is like a catalyst. Big things happen when some one important dies. Hidden agendas are revealed. Secrets are told. Relationships are strained. Friends become enemies. New foes rise up to take over.**_ _**All because one person dies. And here I thought I wasn't important.**_ _**To my family and loved ones, carry on your best without me.**_ _**Also, keep this in mind, things aren't always as they seem. **_

_**Michael Christopher Harris**_

_**May 31 - ?? **_


End file.
